Talk:Wonderweiss Margela/Archive 1
Name In Japanese, his name is pronounced Wonderweiss Margera. Since the surname comes first in Japanese, wouldn't that make the English translation of his name Margera Wonderweiss? I guess the correct translation is given in the manga, but I never read it so I don't know. And if Margera is his surname, why do they put it last in the Japanese version? Now that I think about it, doesn't this also apply to all of the other arrancar, too? Darth Havoc 04:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's how the Japanese do it.--Espada Speed 12:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Doesn't part of its name mean white in German?--Hcaelb 02:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Most of the arrancar have non-Japanese names, so the traditional Japanese naming conventions likely do not apply to the arrancar. Yyp 12:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Exactly. The Arrancar doesn't have japanese names, so they use an occidental scheme. I noticed this fact with Yylfordt and Szayel Aporro: they are brothers, then have the same surname "Granz". They are called Yylfordt Granz and Szayel Aporro Granz in the japanese manga.SuikoRyos (talk) 13:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Why was the Trivia section deleted? I don't understand, why was Wonderweiss' trivia section removed? Why delete content on a character that we may be about to find out a lot more about very soon? Surely we should be adding info instead. TomServo101 22:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Tattoo/Mark? Could someone please provide a source to the claim of there being a Tattoo/mark on his chest - I don't remember anything like this ever being shown. Ancient Chaos 06:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that came from the picture of Wonderweiss in chapter 363 on page 17. At the bottom of the hole in his uniform is a small black mark. It doesn't really look like anything significant to me, but also seems a bit large to be a stray mark. LapisScarab 06:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Correction. The mark is also visible on page 5 of chapter 364. It's not an error. LapisScarab 06:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I went and checked the mark but I am still not comfortable with how it was worded "Wonderweiss is the only Arrancar to have been shown with a strange mark on his body similar to that of an Espada tattoo. It is unknown why that is." I mean, it's just so small and so... it could be anything. So for the time being I am replacing the wording with "Wonderweiss has been shown to have a strange mark on his chest. It is unclear what, if any, significance the mark holds." I hope no one has any objections. Tinni 10:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) For anyone whos wondering, I've taken out the "It is unclear what, if any, significance the mark holds." part of the trivia, as it goes against the Speculation Policy, which was introduced some time after this issue was discussed. 19:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Accuracy of the Trivia The trivia section says this: "He is the first Arrancar to be shown while being created on screen, (created as in the Shinigamification from Hollow to Arrancar)." What about Grand Fisher - way back in chapter 25 (partly shown in episode 110)? http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/25/18/ --Yyp 21:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think he might mean the Shinigamification by Hogyoku... but regardless, yes, Grand Fisher was shown first, regardless of which version is shown; the natural one, or the Hogyoku one. Arrancar109 21:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ressurrection *Just joting down here, his Ressurection name is Extinguir, which means extinguish. The katakana is エスティンギル (esutingiru). Ryūketsu Namida 23:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) **Are you sure his name is not actually Manguera? because is spanish for Firehose--Thenewjericho 23:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *I´m a native spanish speaker and no, first of all there´s the wrtiting kubo use, it cannot be twisted to say Ma-Nu-Ge-Ra, Extinguir is a verb in infinitve form, which is rare due to resurrecions being more like animal manes or adjectives, but yeah, to sum up, It is Extinguir, 100% true. *But i bring another thing up there says Esutingiru, written in spanich would be Estinguir, the X has a ks like sound, in other words Ekusutingiru would be more accurate, but guess this is just kubo´s spanish XXUlquehXx *Well, but Estinguir makes no sense in spanish. Even if it isn't the right way to write it, it is "Extinguir" and not "Estinguir". Thenewjericho, I think "Margera" is his real name. Manguera is written "マヌゲラ" (Manugera), but in the article, his name in katakana is written "マルゲラ" (Marugera). However, I think it should be added in the trivia that his surname resembles the word Manguera. Rambard 01:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he was referring to Wonderweiss' name, not his Zanpakuto's. In that department, I have no idea. Mohrpheus 17:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) First off, the Katakana for Manguera, if any, would be マンゲラ (Mangera). Second, I really doubt Kubo's intention for Wonderweiss's surname was giving it any meaning, just like no other Arrancar has had a meaning to their names. I really think the admins should check to that Trivia, in my opinion, it could be considered junk trivia, since it's mostly unbased speculation and it adds nothing to the article and his abilities are no way water based (even if he could "extinguish" Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka, he did it by merely touching it). And I'm a native Spanish speaker too, by the way. Lia Schiffer 01:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lia is correct, there is no evidence that Kubo intended Wonderweiss's name to have any meaning. Indeed, all name meaning type trivia are considered speculation except in the case of Ichigo - whose name meaning was mentioned multiple times in the manga. That trivia has now been removed for being speculation. Do not add it again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought it important to note that the katakana for Wonderweiss' name, even in the article, is マルジェラ Marujera. I don't get where this "Marugera" with a g'' is coming from. We romanize it as ''Margera merely as an ad hoc placeholder: until Kubo officially romanizes it like he did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra etc. we have to use something. Regarding Extinguir being written Esutingiru, this is no surprise: Kubo often writes Spanish (especially medial) x'' ks with simple ''s sounds. Compare Grimmjow's title Sexta Espada, which was written Sesuta, I believe. Adam Restling 10:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Left handed? Not only does Wonderweiss stab Ukitake with his left hand in ch364, but he also blocks and presumably throws Yamamoto with his left hand in ch393. In his inital strike against Yamamoto in the latest chapter (394), he uses his left hand again, and the first hand he sprouts out of his shoulder is again his left. Should this perhaps be included in the trivia? S r ex 22:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's really important enough for the trivia section. Maybe it could go in one of the other ones as a mention, but I'm not sure where...Gerokeymaster 23:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It would be considered junk trivia, so it would be deleted immediately. It wouldn't fit anywhere else. Not to mention that it would presumptuous to say that he is left-handed - he has used both hands enough to make his dominant hand indiscernable. The only character with their dominant hand mentioned is Shunsui, because it is outright stated that he is ambidextrous. Mohrpheus 01:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) mark on the chest now that he's dead i think that the mark was nothing but an error by the author while drawing. should we erase that part of the trivia? Shiny-gami 16:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it was an error, it showed up in too many shots of him to be one. Just because it didn't play any kind of role, doesn't mean it's not supposed to be there. It was just a birthmark/mole thing, and nothing else. As for leaving it in the trivia, that's really up to whether or not we think people visiting this site would be interested in finding out he's the only arrancar with a mole...Gerokeymaster 18:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) sigh The reason those marks were mentioned was because when Wonderweiss first appeared AND when we saw him naked during his creation they were not there. Meaning, they are neither a birthmark nor a mole. Whatever they were, they were inserted after Wonderweiss's first appearance and just before he came to Fake Karakura Town. As for whether to remove them or not, he is dead but the Arrancar Arc is not over it. So we can wait until the end of the arc, or at least a few chapters as it seems Aizen has started his monologue that will hopefully explain most thing or we can just remove it now. I don't care either way, personally. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd like a picture for reference. I've never seen this alleged mark. Maggosh 23:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :The trivia point gives two references, which are for these pages: http://mangahelpers.com/s/juni/readonline/39308/8 and http://mangahelpers.com/s/juni/readonline/37977/20. 10:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Wonderweiss has a strange mark on his chest, directly below his Hollow hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 364, page 5 Okay so I decided to remove the above trivia for now as the anime does not show Wonderweiss with those marks. I am not going to offer suggestions as to why that might be. Just that for now I think it is best to leave the trivia out. Speak up if you disagree. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::that mark was most likely his pectoralis major muscle. yammy who has his jacket zipped down also has the hole in the chest creating a space between the pecs. Shiny-gami 14:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hierro What does hierro have to do with piercing Ukitake's chest? it's listed in the powers and abilities section that he used both super strength and hierro to do so. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever seen Superman piercing anyone's chest (yeah I know, he's a good guy)? If you tried with all your strength, you'd poke the other guy and get a beating. Wonderweiss could do it because his hand was hardened due to his Hierro. Thus, easy penetration. It's like the difference between a normal bullet and a Teflon coated bullet, the latter having greater penetrating force 'cause it has a hard coating. Hierro is that coating. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 08:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|--